


A Friendship Outside the Clique Six

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Side story of main story, Surprise Party, Zay friendship outside the group, Zay is just super friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zay Babineaux was a naturally a friendly person. He made friends easily and people genuinely liked him even when he was annoying them. This a short story of Zay and his friends outside of the Clique Siz. This is a little side story of my main story "It Just Happened". </p><p>It's his friend Sarah's birthday, Zay and his other friends, Charlie, Max, Missy (yeah just added her. She's pretty okay outside her crush of Lucas), Darby, Yogi, and Brandon plan a surprise party for her. </p><p>Maya makes an appearance but this is mainly Zay and his different group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendship Outside the Clique Six

Zay's phone went off the moment he finish his ballet class. It was an Alarm 'Sarah's birthday set up don't be late Babineaux'. Charlie must have placed it on his phone last night at Riley's. He was actually a male version of Riley, minus the crazy positive faith in everything, Zay decided to give Charlie a call.

"Cheese Soufflé's phone Maya speaking"

Zay smiled at the nickname. "Hey Maya where's your boytoy?"

"Ew Zay never call him that again" He can see Maya's face over the phone.

"He's with Brandon and Max trying to bring in the speakers while I sit and try to help Darby untangle some wires."

"Okay well I'm about to take the a cab over be there in 15" he said as he got into the cab.

* * *

You may be wondering how Zay met these group of people. Well it wasn't hard. He was in History with Sarah, Darby, and Yogi. He met Max and Charlie in gym class, Max threw dodgeball at his face, by accident though, he met Brandon last in detention after he mouthed off at a teacher. Turns out all of them knew each other and soon they were a group of friends. It also turned out they all knew Lucas and his new group of friends. They all had different opinions on them, mostly positive things from his history classmates. But from Brandon and Missy, who was Max's cousin, they weren't the best but they all moved on.

Charlie still had a crush on Riley at the time and spring formal was coming so he helped Charlie do the big "promposal" if you well. He knew the brunette girl enough to know what she wanted to happen. And since Lucas was still oblivious he helped Charlie with the ask. From the banner to the balloons, to Yogi on skate, which was difficult because Yogi was like a baby deer trying to walk on those skates.

Zay was surprised to find out that Maya and Charlie started to date, he was surprise when he saw them kiss. But he didn't act like it was news to him when Charlie told him and Brandon the news, Max, Yogi and the girls already knew and was happy for Charlie. They liked Maya and they were all happy that Charlie finally moved on from Riley. Zay would never say this out loud by he was happy too. He didn't want two of his friends to both pine for Riley forever.

The first time he hung out with Maya and Charlie as a couple was at one of his recitals. Maya never saw him dance before so Charlie invited her. Lucas was there too but Zay didn't tell him that Maya was coming because he knew Maya hasn't told anyone of their friends yet and he did not want awkwardness during his dance. They all went out for pizza afterwards, Missy on his back as he and Charlie raced to the pizza parlor.

"You cheated Maya weighs like 80 pounds,"

"What Zay?" Missy asked from his back,

"Oh nothing." He said innocently laughing a bit as they all tried not to laugh. Missy wasn't heavy actually she was quite light but he just dance for an hour his legs were done. Maya acted different here, she was still herself but she was less awkward and on guard. There was no triangle weighing the conversation. They talked about sports, music and art. Maya and Sarah sang a song Sarah wrote, she and Maya sounded good together.

"You know you two look a lot like sisters" Max said as he looked at his girlfriend and at Maya.

"Yeah you kinda do. If Maya was a brunette I would have confused you two" Charlie said.

* * *

 

Zay arrived at the party place are 6 pm. The party didn't start till 8 so they had time to set up the place. It was a neon skate party so everyone was dressed in neon colors. He put on his neon blue shirt and headed inside.

"Charlie!" Zay said getting to brunettes attention. Who was currently up on the stage setting up the instruments.

"Hey Zay you're just on time come on and help me with this Max went to get Sarah and take her out as a distraction. She has no idea"

Charlie and Zay finished up with the stage as Missy walked in. She was the party planner and they were all on a very tight schedule.

"This looks great boys. Sarah will love it. Now you guys just have to set up the neon lights and everything will be set.

"Where's Maya and Darby?" Zay asked

"They went with Yogi and Brandon to the caterers to pick up the food something happened with the van and they needed to get the food right away."

Zay looked at the projector, "so what's all this?"

"This is for the video montage we made for her. For all the years we've known her since 6th grade to now."

* * *

The set up was almost complete. The girls got back with the food as the Brandon and Yogi help set up the chairs.

Charlie looked down at his phone, "okay guys I just got a text from Max they are outside so they'll be here in minutes. Everyone hide."

The rest of the party guest arrived a few minutes ago they all went to their hiding spot. Everyone scattered. Maya and Charlie hid next to the stage with Brandon while Zay, Missy, Brandon and Yogi hid by the tables and Darby went to the lights to shut them.

They all heard footsteps and counted to 3

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled. Sarah jumped back towards Max who help her tight so she wouldn't fall down.

"Happy 14th!!" Darby said hugging her best friend. They all went up to Sarah and greeted her and gave her hugs. Max turned on the neon lights and announced that the roller rink was open.

The rest of the night was just pure fun. He skated with Maya then some of the girls he met at school. He and Charlie did their dance they prepared for Sarah. Charlie looked like a baby bird but he was keeping up, he had Maya in tears of laughter by the end of the dance. Before the night ended Darby gathered everyone to the rink as she set up the projector.

"This has been a wonderful night filled with colors and friends. So last week as a last minute gift from all of us we decide to put together a little video for Sarah. It's from the moment we all became friends. When new friends came," she looked over at Zay and Maya "and made our friendship stronger"

The video consisted of Sarah and of them, at the beginning it was just Sarah, Darby and Yogi, then the group expanded added Brandon and Charlie, then Missy and Max. Then it cut to 7th grade when Sarah and Max started to go out. Cute couple pictures of the two of them, of Sarah and Darby's cover band, of Charlie's poems and drawings, a picture of Charlie, Brandon and Sarah when they were kids, then he popped up in the 8th grade, fitting into another group he called his friends. One of him and Charlie with Sarah between them giving her a kiss on the cheek at the state fair outside of the city. One of Brandon and Charlie wrestling. One of Zay asleep on the back of a car. Missy and Sarah making faces at the camera.

"They have their own little group of friends" Maya said from behind him.

Zay smiled. "Yeah they do. I'm surprised they welcomed me."

"Why? You're a friendly guy Zay. People love you even when you tend to annoy us."

"Yeah but they were all so close. Unlike with you guys I didn't have an in with them."

"Yeah well friendship can form in odd ways. But I've learned not to question it but just go with it."

The pictures changed to new ones, their first few months of high school. Maya was now in the pictures. With Charlie. Sitting on his lap, drawing pictures, eating ice cream sharing with Sarah and himself. There was one with ice cream all over him as Maya and Sarah laughed.

"Yeah. I guess so." Zay looked at Maya she smiled at something Charlie said from across the room.

"I'm glad you're here Maya."

"Me too Zay. Me too" she leaned her head on his shoulders."


End file.
